Harry Potter and the Hogwarts Revolt
by derikli
Summary: When Umbridge attempts to tighten her control over Hogwarts through harsher punishment, Harry Potter and Dumbledore's Army finally fight back. Slytherins now face a critical choice: lie low and support Umbridge and the Inquisitorial Squad, or fight for their independence. With the Ministry against them, the DA must look elsewhere for alliances to fight the coming darkness.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first published story, so if you have any suggestions or constructive criticism they are extremely welcome! Enjoy!

* * *

As the beautiful early-summer sun set over Scotland, the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was packed with students, just as every other day during the school year. Yet, as the golden trio entered the hall, they immediately realized that this feast was going to be different than the rest. Looking over at the staff table, there were only two actual staff members there. Argus Filch, the caretaker, sat on one far end of the table with a devilish grin on his face. Meanwhile, the recently-appointed new Headmistress, Dolores Umbridge, sat directly in the center of the table with an eerily similar predatory smile. On her right side was an Auror, one that Harry recognized as John Dawlish, while there were two other Aurors seated on her left side.

Harry was awoken from his musings though when Hermione leaned into him, whispering hurriedly, "Harry, where are the teachers? Also, look over at the Slytherin table, the only ones there are those who are part of the inquisitorial squad. Where's the rest of Slytherin?"

He looked at the Slytherin table to see Hermione's observation was indeed correct; there was only a group of 10 Slytherins sitting at their house table. As the trio sat down at the Gryffindor table, he responded, "I don't know Hermione…but I have a terrible feeling about this."

Looking at his housemates, he realized Fred and George were still not there. "Has anyone seen Fred or George?" he asked, while Ron listened intently.

"No mate, nobody's seen either of them since Umbridge ordered them to her office," Dean responded grimly. "Hell of an amazing thing they did though, I just hope Umbridge won't be too hard on them."

"Tough chance of that," Harry muttered under his breath. Earlier that day, Fred and George had decided to make a spectacle of the end of their academic career by unleashing all their pranks at once during the exams. Unfortunately, since the whole school was constantly undermining Umbridge's authority, she had gotten herself two Auror bodyguards to protect her. When Fred and George were making their final fly-by on their brooms, the Aurors had stunned the two pranksters. They were ordered to Umbridge's office, and nobody had heard of them since.

"Do you think that's what this is about?" Ron asked through a mouthful of chicken.

"It must be, the timing would be too much of a coincidence," Hermione answered. "What worries me is the extra Aurors…and it is simply unheard of to not have the teachers at feast, let alone nearly a whole house!"

Just as she finished, Umbridge stood up to address the hall. "My dear students, please enjoy your meal, best eat quickly, because after the feast, we will have a whole lot to discuss…and witness!" she concluded with a chuckle.

Across the Great Hall, Malfoy's smirk widened, and Harry immediately knew this was not going to be good.

15 minutes later, Umbridge called the meal to an end and asked for the students' attention. "In the past few months, there have been endless shenanigans conducted from those within the three houses of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. I hope in the future these houses will follow the example set by the noble House of Slytherin. Starting from now, all subversive actions will be severely and deservedly punished, as they are considered to be undertaken in an effort to undermine my headship of this school, and by extension, the Ministry itself."

"You have all undoubtedly witnessed the actions of Fred and George Weasley today during the exams. Such behavior is unacceptable and inexcusable. They deserved to be punished, and you will all witness the punishment so that you will learn to behave." With this she whispered something to the two Aurors on her left, and the vanished, only to be back a few seconds later with Fred and George, wearing magic suppression handcuffs.

Beside Harry, Ron went stiff. "Ron, calm yourself, I promise I won't let anything happen to them but if you just jump at the toad right now, it won't help."

Hesitantly, Ron gave a nod, while Harry could see Hermione was having a similar conversation with Ginny on his other side. Angelina and Alicia looked murderous, while most of the rest of the hall was in shock. Harry didn't believe he had ever heard such a deafening silence at a feast since the day of his sorting. Of course, the Inquisitorial Squad Members merely grinned.

Fumbling his hand into his pocket, he found his galleon, and an idea popped into his mind.

"Hermione, do all the DA members still have their galleons?" he whispered.

"Yes, Harry, I believe they do…Harry what are you planning?"

"Nothing…yet," he responded. With his wand tucked discreetly up the sleeve of his robe, he tapped the galleon and muttered a message. He felt his galleon heat up as a message appeared on it. _Hold off but be ready – Harry_. From all three house tables, he saw DA members look at their robes in a moment of shock, before reading the messages on the coins under the table. Most then turned towards Harry and gave him a little nod. After a moment, Angelina and Alicia turned to look at him in understanding, appearing much calmer.

Umbridge continued in her ear-wrenching screech, "Children, for years now, Mr. Filch has called for corporal punishment because detention simply isn't enough to deter those who deserve to be punished. I, in support of the old traditions, completely agree with him. The times when such punishment was allowed were certainly the most peaceful in the History of Hogwarts. So, from now on this will be the punishment handed out in detentions. Attention here please!"

With that, she transfigured a quill into a whip and handed it to Filch, who had a predatory grin on his face Harry had never seen before. The hall was speechless in horror at the scene unfolding in front of them. Harry had seen enough, he couldn't let this go on. But on the other hand, what if the whole DA suffered the same fate, and that just because Harry doomed them?

Looking around, he saw most Gryffindors looking at him expectantly. Looking around to other house tables, his eyes caught Susan's who gave him an eye gesture as if to urge him on. Still unsure of himself, he let his sight wander past the Hufflepuffs to the Ravenclaw table where he was met Luna's eyes boring into his. At this, she looked up into the ceiling, her eyes unfocused, before she broke the silence of the hall by declaring: "There's no time like now."

Umbridge looked at her strangely, but must've dismissed her words as Loony being Loony, as many others did. Her words gave Harry the last needed push though, as he sent out a message through the charmed galleons. _Everybody wait on my cue. On my cue, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, you will stun and petrify the Slytherins – you're closest. Gryffindors, we've got the rest. Ron stun Filch, everyone Focus on the three Aurors. Umbridge is mine._ He saw the DA members give small nods at him as they turned their attention towards their allocated targets.

Ron looked at him scandalously and whispered "Filch! Really Harry, you assign me a squib as a target?"

Taking a moment to sigh, Harry responded, "Ron think, someone has to take him out, and once he's down you'll be able to help me with Umbridge."

"Oh okay, sorry mate," he said apologetically.

Seeing that everyone was aware of the plan, Harry abruptly stood up and yelled "NOW!" before starting to cast. He saw Umbridge's face contort in shock just before he fired a " _Petrificus Totalus!_ " followed by a " _Stupefy!_ " directly at her. The spells didn't connect though, as Umbridge was physically pushed out of her seat by Auror Dawlish, who narrowly avoided being hit by the spells himself.

At the Slytherin table, most of the Inquisitorial Squad members were not ready at all, and all but three of them were stunned and bound by the first set of spells. Only Malfoy, Parkinson, and Nott were able to dodge at the last second. The three of them weren't bad duelers, but the combination of an overwhelming number disadvantage and shock of the attack meant they were out in a few dozen seconds.

Meanwhile, Ron had stunned Filch and had turned his attention to Umbridge, who had taken cover under the staff table. The Aurors put up shields and were deflecting spells from the DA while barely holding on against the groups of three to four Gryffindors that were firing at each of their shield charms. Harry fired a quick Reducto at the teachers table, blowing Umbridge's cover to smithereens. He then fired a blasting curse at her shield, which destroyed it with the sheer power of his curse, not that Umbridge's shield was that strong in the first place.

" _Stupefy, Incarcerous!_ " Ron yelled beside him just as Umbridge's shield fell, and both spells connected.

Beside them, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville were firing spells at Auror Dawlish furiously, and Hermione hit him with an _Expelliarmus_ , which was followed up by Neville's _Stupefy_ , taking the arrogant Auror out. As the five Gryffindors turned on the remaining two Aurors, they also fell quickly to the combined spell power of 13 Gryffindors.

The whole fight was over in less than a minute as the rest of the three houses looked on in shock and awe. A few of the older years from the houses had joined the DA's attack as well. Fred and George were cheering on throughout the attack, whooping when each of the DA's targets fell.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this, there will be more to come soon!


	2. Chapter 2

A few of you asked me to continue this story line, so here it is!

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Slytherin Question**

An hour before the school would convene for the dinner feast, all the Slytherins were called to their common room by Professor Umbridge. As the Slytherins all sat around the common room, waiting for the announcement to take place, their Head of House, Severus Snape entered the room with Umbridge.

Calling for attention, she addressed the House cheerfully. "My dear Slytherins, I am sure by now that you have all either seen or heard of the actions of the Weasley twins this afternoon. I assure you that they will be punished. Their punishment will not be detentions, rather a punishment that actually matches the severity of their crimes. The punishment will be handed out today during the dinner feast, in front of the three other houses. It will hopefully serve as an example to those who are pure in the other houses to learn their lesson and act as respectable students."

"Now, dear Slytherins, you are not only in the house of the most noble founder of them all, the great Salazar Slytherin, but you have also not caused me any trouble. Due to this, I have arranged for you to have your own feast here. You clearly do not need to be reminded of who is in control of the school, thus I see no reason for your house to be punished," she declared.

"Oh, and will the Inquisitorial Squad please come with me," Umbridge ordered more than requested, sweetly smiling at Draco as she turned her back to leave.

As the rest of the house watched Umbridge, Snape, and the Inquisitorial Squad leave, the house had gone silent. It was not often that all the members of the Inquisitorial Squad were not in the common room at once. Slytherin being a very politics-dominated house, a power vacuum, one that had become familiar to those in the serpent's nest, had once more arisen.

After a few seconds more of silence, the students were immersed in a range of whispered conversations about what had just occurred. One of those conversations was taking place between two fifth years, Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis.

"Ugh I hate Umbridge so much…but I am glad that she took Draco with her, wherever she went. He was becoming too much with his boasting of what was going to happen to those Weasley twins," Tracey said.

"I know what you mean Trace, but I hope the punishment won't be as bad as Draco brags it'll be. I rather enjoyed their pranks on good old Draco. There's nothing like waking up in the morning to the blonde git hollering his way out the great hall," she replied, remising on the multiple instances that had taken place.

"Yeah I hope so as well, but I don't think we can expect anything from that toad of a witch Umbridge and her poncy pet Malfoy," Tracey bitterly countered.

Their conversation was interrupted by a sneer that reminded them that Draco was not the only annoying git in their house.

"Boyle," Daphne acknowledged him flatly. "What do you want?"

"Well, missies, I just came to warn this one over here," he motioned towards Tracey without even looking at her, "that she should show more respect towards her betters."

"And you, Boyle, should also learn to show respect to your betters, if that's how you want to play it. What gall you have, calling the Heiress of a Most Ancient and Noble House a missy, when you're Heir Presumptive of the _merely_ Noble House of Boyle?" Daphne retorted. "Now leave us alone."

His sneer deepening, he mock bowed, responding, "As you wish Greengrass. You'd do better to not hang around with scum like her though, dragging your family name through the mud," before stalking off to join a small group of a few other Slytherins.

"Sorry Tracey, please ignore the idiots," Daphne said, turning to her best friend.

"I've learned to Daphne, but half the house doesn't even want me here!"

"Then they're fools. You're a great witch, no matter what your blood status is. Now let's go find somewhere to eat."

-OOO-

"That bitch Greengrass! Pulls rank on me like that, even though she befriended a half-blood like a common blood traitor!" Boyle complained to the group he stormed off to.

"She's not _like_ a blood traitor, she _is_ a blood-traitor, even though she's undeniably beautiful," Scalby responded.

"Draco's wanted her for a while now, you know. Maybe when he gets back from whatever his little squad is doing with Umbridge, we can teach her a lesson."

Scalby only grinned maniacally in response.

When Slytherin House started eating their dinner, the tension in the air was thick enough to slice with a knife. The Inquisitorial Members had not come back yet, and without Heirs Nott, Malfoy, his cronies, and Heiress Parkinson, the division in Slytherin House was almost drawn equally between those who supported the pureblood supremacists' side; the likes of Malfoy, Umbridge, and the Dark Lord; and those who didn't subscribe to such beliefs, though they mostly kept their reservations to themselves.

The divide was quite visible; those who were pureblood supremacists sitting separate from those they deemed had lesser blood, or were blood traitors, while the purebloods who did not agree with the beliefs mostly kept cordial with those on the other side of the divide, not wanting to risk drawing too much attention to themselves.

As time went on, the feast should've ended long ago, yet neither Umbridge, nor the Inquisitorial Squad had came back. Heated discussion erupted between those who were speculating on what could've happened. None of the Slytherins, however, had guessed anything that came remotely close to what had actually happened.

-OOO-

Meanwhile, as the celebrations in the Great Hall calmed down, people started wondering what would be happening next. Most of the DA looked to Harry to take control of the situation. Sensing this, Harry gathered the DA around him to make a plan as to what to do next. Moments before, all that mattered was getting Fred and George out of their punishment, but now they had to decide how to deal with having 10 Slytherin students and multiple Ministry Employees stunned and detained by their hands.

"So, what are we going to be doing now Harry?" Susan asked.

"I'm not sure to be honest, do any of you have ideas?"

"Well I would like to know where the teachers went, for one! I'm sure Professor McGonagall and Flitwick would've helped us," Hermione deliberated.

"Yes, we could search the school for them," contributed Colin Creevey.

"No, that would take too long," Harry said, pulling out the Marauder's map. Quickly activating it, he checked for any names of the teachers. Unfortunately, none appeared. Cursing under his breath, he announced to the DA, "There are no teachers in the castle. It seems the Slytherins are all in their common room though."

"What are we going to do about them, then?" Fred questioned, and the rest of the hall burst into commotion.

" _Sonorus"_ Harry spoke, casting his spell on himself before addressing the hall. "Please could you all be quiet!"

"Thank you," he said once everyone calmed down, and after a quick _finite_ , "Now, I would like to hear suggestions as to what to do with the Slytherins. Preferably reasonable suggestions."

The Gryffindors, of course, were the first to speak out.

"Let's lock them in the dungeons!"

"Turn the Room of Requirement into a Prison!"

"Feed them to the Giant Squid!"

"STOP!" yelled Hermione. "Have you forgotten that they are also people? You do realize one of you suggested to have a whole house, including 11 year olds, eaten alive?"

"Well, what about locking them in the dungeons, doesn't sound bad to me," Lee yowled.

This was met with agreement from most Gryffindors, but the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw houses were oddly quiet.

"Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw Houses seem quiet, what do you guys think?" Harry queried.

Hufflepuff house seemed to look to Susan, who stepped forward and addressed Harry and the Great Hall, "You Gryffindors are blinded by your rivalries. How many Slytherins have ever bothered you? Quite a few, I'm sure, but it was probably always the same people, not even the majority of the house. And of those people who bothered you, how many of them are stunned right now already?" she challenged.

"I agree," Padma added, "I have a few friends in Slytherin actually, they're really not all as bad as these over there," she gestured to the Inquisitorial Squad members, "but there are some that aren't here that I'm sure would love to hex most of us. We can't just condemn all of them though."

The Gryffindors looked skeptical, but Harry, knowing how it feels to be constantly blamed for something you haven't done, was open to hearing them out. "What would you suggest?"

Susan seemed to be in thought for a while, before she started laying out her proposal, "I think we should give the Slytherins a chance. Let's announce, using the Sonorus spell, what has happened and that Harry Potter and the DA are now in control. We tell them that they have to choose one of two things. Either they choose to mind their own business and stay in their common room until we sort out the whole situation, however that will be, or if they think they have a better chance at beating us than the Ministry Aurors did, we'll be ready for them."

"I say we just lock them up in the Room of Requirement. Too much work if you ask me, it's much safer this way," Seamus said.

"But then we unite the whole of Slytherin against us, and what happens when we're brining a whole house to the Room? They will have a much better chance against us than if we're entrenched and ready, even if it comes to the worst." Padma countered.

"But the whole house is already against us!" exclaimed an exasperated looking Dean.

"Enough!" Harry cut them off, "I think everyone deserves a chance, and all of you thought I was a Dark Lord in Second Year, so how do you know Slytherins are really all bad? How about the DA takes a vote, and whichever solution is chosen, that will be the one that we pursue. Is that alright with everyone?" he asked the occupants Great Hall.

Most people were nodding and seemed content to allow the group that had just taken down Umbridge and represented all three of the houses there to make a decision.

"Those in favor of Susan's solution?" he asked, raising his hand himself. He looked around the DA, which was now arranged in a circle, to count the votes.

All of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw voted for Susan's solution. Of the Gryffindor contingent, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, the twins, and the Creevey brothers, were in support of Susan's idea, which was a majority.

"Right then, it's decided, we're doing it Susan's way. Now we just have to decide how we're going to execute the plan." Turning to Susan, he asked, "Did you have any ideas as to how we should organize ourselves? Padma, you mentioned being entrenched and ready if the Slytherins decide to fight, what was your idea of doing that?"

Susan was the one who spoke first, "Well my aunt taught me the disillusionment charm. I could disillusion all of you, and we could go to the corridor where the entrance of the Slytherin common room is and surround it. We'd then make the announcement using the Sonorus spell, and wait. We'll see what they do then. If they come out with their wands, we stun and disarm them. If they don't do anything, or say that they will comply, we leave after half an hour, but place guards there still under the disillusionment charm. They can use the coins to call for help if the Slytherins try anything after then."

"I think that'll work, actually, that's a brilliant idea Susan! I don't think we need the whole DA down there though, and I want some prefects here to maintain order and calm the younger students down," Harry replied, looking down at the house tables where a few first years were crying.

"Okay. Ernie, Hannah, Anthony, you please stay here and work with the others to make sure the younger students are alright and that things stay calm here. Co-ordinate and organize the other prefects as well. Lee, Alicia, Michael, you guys also stay here because we need you guys to be on alert, Voldemort sympathizers don't necessarily have to be Slytherins. Stick with the other prefects, use the galleons if to call for us if you need help, and keep your eyes open. The rest of you, have Susan disillusion you and let's head down to the Slytherin common room."

Now with the pressure on, Harry's true leadership qualities were beginning to truly shine through. It was clear that it was extremely refreshing for him to be in charge of the DA again.

After Susan applied the charms, the 20 ***** other DA members started heading for the Slytherin common room in anticipation of another possible battle.

Once they arrived in front of the Slytherin common room entrance, they arranged themselves into position by casting low-powered _Lumos_ spells, revealing a small light that showed where each of the disillusioned members of the DA were.

Once they were in position, Harry made the announcement.

-OOO-

The bickering of the Slytherins was interrupted by a voice calling for their attention. The common room went silent immediately.

"Good evening Slytherins, this is Harry Potter speaking. I am speaking on behalf of the other three houses of Hogwarts, and Dumbledore's Army."

The Slytherins had of course heard about Dumbledore's Army after Umbridge and the Inquisitorial Squad had exposed them, so knew what Harry was talking about.

"The High Inquisitor decided that she was going to punish a school prank by students who were already leaving school, by means of corporal punishment. The Inquisitorial Squad and Ministry Aurors were there to witness the scene and likely provide protection to Umbridge. We at Gryffindor house look after our housemates, and Dumbledore's Army protects its members, so we were not about to let that happen. We fought back and in the battle we defeated Ministry Aurors, the Inquisitorial Squad, and the High Inquisitor all at once. We come in peace, and we will leave you in peace. In return, we ask that you do not leave your common room and mind your own business until we can sort this situation out. I hope that what we have achieved tonight will be enough deterrence for those of you who think Draco and his minions are worth fighting for. We await your reply." the voice concluded.

The Slytherin common room erupted in furious caterwauls as those who supported Umbridge were enraged.

Many, however, were extremely pleased with this development. They kept their silence for now though as Scalby, Boyle, and his gang of wanna-be Death Eaters stood up and called for silence.

"Professor Snape always told us that we must rely on our house, that the other houses will isolate and outcast us. We see that the day he has mentioned has finally come! We have been attacked! That arrogant git Potter thinks he rules the world, him and his mudblood and blood-traitor groupies! They must've picked off Draco and the others like cowards, there's no other way the inferior half-blood and his pals could've beaten noble pureblooded witches and wizards…but in an all out attack, we would easily defeat them, maybe get rid of a few mudblood menaces while we're at it. The Ministry and Madam Umbridge would be delighted with our actions!" Boyle raged on.

Listening to his speech, Daphne had to admit he was a good persuader, but she wasn't going to stand back while a bunch of idiots led her house into battle and potentially got her sister and friends injured. She knew that because of her unique position as an house among those who opposed the blood-supremacists as the Heiress of an Ancient and Noble, she would be the best suited to oppose them. Judging by the initial reactions of the house to Potter's speech, she might just be able to pull it off.

Daphne stood up elegantly with her wand out and addressed the house. "Maybe you should've been resorted into Gryffindor, Boyle, because all I see is you trying to blindly jump into an unknown situation like an idiot. What happened to being cunning? Potter just said that they were able to defeat Ministry Aurors and the Inquisitorial Squad, what makes you think you stand a better chance? They didn't ask for anything, so why not just wait until the situation becomes clearer before acting?"

Around her, she could see that some students were gaining courage, and that a slight majority of the Slytherins looked like they agreed with her. Her sister Astoria and Tracey stood up to stand either side of her in support.

"Greengrass! You coward! Pathetic bitch, have you no house loyalty? Ten of our housemates are in the hands of blood-traitors!" Boyle shot back, taking a few steps towards her with his wand out.

"I am no coward! I, unlike you, don't suck up to bleached ferrets! House loyalty? When have Malfoy or any of his goons shown house loyalty? When they bully first years? When they treat other Slytherins like shit because they're half-blood? When they besmirch the name of Slytherin house so nobody wants anything to do with us? Is that what you call house loyalty?" Daphne spat.

By now quite a few more people had stood up beside Daphne, including Blaise Zabini. While he believed in the superiority of purebloods, he preferred to silently stick to his beliefs, and was sick of not being able to make connections with other purebloods from the other houses, courtesy of Malfoy and his gang's idea of house loyalty.

Daphne's words had proven too much for Boyle to handle as his face turned crimson in rage and he shouted, " _Depulso!_ " firing a Banishing charm at Daphne.

She quickly countered the spell with a " _Protego!_ "

While some of Daphne's companions had put their own shields up, Scalby and Vaisey joined the assault on Daphne.

Feeling her shield weaken, she dived to the right, avoiding a nasty looking bone-breaker hex. Beside her, Astoria was casting offensive spells at the attackers. " _Impedimenta! Reducto!_ " she yelled, as Tracey cast a Reductor curse.

The curse shattered Boyle's shield with a magnificent light, which seemed to wake up the rest of the Slytherin house from their stupor. Most younger students retreated to their dormitories as fast as they could, while most the fourth years and above took sides in the skirmish, turning it into a full scale battle.

Daphne recovered from her roll, snapping a quick _Confringo_ at another 6th year before turning her attention back to Boyle, who'd now focused all his attention on Tracey, furious that she had been able to break his shield.

Boyle's spell onslaught was weakening Tracey fast, and it seemed though her shield was about to fall, much to Boyle's satisfaction. Using his momentary distraction, Daphne fired a volley of courses at him, " _Diffindo, Expulso, Expelliarmus!_ "

Boyle was caught by surprise, yet was able to dodge Daphne's cutting curse, but had to raise a shield for her _Expulso_ , which shattered his hastily erected shield. Her _Expelliarmus_ reached her target, disarming the bulky 7th year. Just as he was about to pick his wand back up, Daphne cast " _Impedimenta! Accio_ Wand!" and proceeded to bind him with an _Incarcerous_ , before turning her attention back to the battle.

-OOO-

Just Outside the Slytherin common room, Dumbledore's Army anxiously waited for a response. They heard a few loud cries of outrage, followed by a discourse that lasted for around one minute.

Nobody dared break the silence as the discourse seemed to end. Then, without any warning, Harry made out a few yelled spells and the shattering of furniture as more yowls joined the others as a full-scale battle erupted in the common room.

Harry remembered Susan and Padma telling him they had friends in Slytherin, "Susan, Padma, any idea what is going on in there? What could've happened? You seem to be the most confident in that not all Slytherins were against us."

Padma hastily explained what she knew about the Slytherin divide, "Harry without the Inquisitorial Squad, there is about the same amount of people for and against pureblood supremacy and Umbridge. I'd guess the house was divided on what to do next, and it escalated."

"Got it. Susan, you're a good tactician, any ideas as what to do next?" Harry

"If we don't interfere and those who support Umbridge win, then we could have a full-scale battle on our hands. Now at least we'd be fighting with a part of Slytherin. Plus, people could get hurt, the majority of those who support Umbridge also support Voldemort, so there's no saying what curses they would use," she said hurriedly.

"Okay, that's all good, but how do we know who is the enemy, and who to defend?" Harry asked.

"I know some Slytherins I'm sure would be on our side of the battle. Daphne and Astoria Greengrass, Tracey Davis, Blaise Zabini, Rachel Wilson and Melvin McKee. Help anyone fighting with them, attack anyone fighting against them. For sure Boyle, Montague, Scalby, and Vaisey. Anyone fighting with those boys, attack them," Susan replied.

"Right, doesn't sound great, but it's the best we have. If you are unsure of someone, stun them, we'll ask one of the people in the first set of names Susan mentioned who they were fighting with," Harry decided. "Let's also disillusion ourselves…otherwise we might be hit by friendly fire in close quarters."

"Ready?" he asked. Receiving no objections, he blasted the Slytherin common room entrance open, and the DA filtered in to join the battle.

-OOO-

Daphne had just noticed Montague badly outmatching her sister when the entrance to the common room was blown open and what she assumed to be Dumbledore's Army came in, led by none other than Harry Potter.

"Oh lord," she thought, "will we also have to fight them as well. He promised us peace." As she turned her attention back at the battlefield and to where her sister was struggling, she trained her wand on Montague, a curse on her lips.

Before she could hex him though, she saw him being flung backwards by a powerful banishing charm. He recovered quickly though and flung another few curses at Potter and her sister.

Daphne had gotten too distracted though, and barely realized in time to dodge a cutting curse flung at her by Adrian Rosier. Turning back at her aggressor, she fired a _Bombarda_ back at him, forcing Rosier to shield, before having to raise her own shield against his entrails-expelling curse.

As she returned his fire with a strong _Expulso_ , Susan Bones appeared beside her, joining her in dueling the 6th year. She was impressed with the skill Susan possessed as they pushed the Slytherin back until they were able to disarm and stun him. Looking around, Daphne saw that similar scenes were taking place throughout the room, as the tides turned heavily in favor of Daphne's supporters as a fresh fighting force of 20 skilled students arrived to help them out.

Scalby and Montague had banded together, and were fighting Potter and Granger. If Susan was a good dueler, Potter and Granger were dueling masters. The two worked in unison, alternating between going offensive and defensive, all the while using a large spell arsenal and pushing the two older Slytherins back. Daphne rushed to join them, and together, the three of them were able to overpower the brutes.

When the three of them looked up from their duel, it was to see an absolute mess. All the furniture in the common room was in pieces, while the Slytherins who supported Umbridge supporters were lying stunned and bound throughout the room. With the help of the DA, Daphne's supporters had won the Slytherin civil war.

* * *

Thanks to Randver for giving me the idea to write about what happened to the Slytherins!

As always, let me know what you thought, I hope to get the next chapter up next Sunday!

*7 DA members were left in the Great Hall, 20 went to the Slytherin common room. It's 27 and not 28 because I didn't involve Marietta.


	3. Chapter 3

The guest reviewer who mentioned my mistake regarding the disillusionment charms last chapter, thank you, I have now fixed that!

As promised, Chapter 3! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Consolidating the Castle**

Even though the battle in the Slytherin common room had just ended, both the Slytherins and Dumbledore's Army were very tense. Even though the DA may've just fought on the same side of these Slytherins, many in the DA had a history of years of animosity towards the Slytherins, something equally true in vice-versa.

Harry, seeing these people fight against the last of the Slytherins who had tormented him, decided to break the ice. Turning to Daphne, who was still next to him from fighting Scalby and Montague, he extended a hand. "Daphne Greengrass right? I've seen you around, but I don't think we've ever spoken before."

Daphne shook Harry's hand with a small smile, "Yes, funny how that works isn't it Potter? We've had classes together for five years, yet have never spoken before."

Soon Hermione and Ron joined the conversation as Harry introduced the two of them. Most of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws went to greet their Slytherin friends as well. A few of the Gryffindors also sought out Slytherins they knew, but the majority of Gryffindors hung around themselves, not knowing what to do.

Eventually the Gryffindors got dragged into conversations by the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws about the two skirmishes they participated in. A few Gryffindors and Slytherins were having a very different conversation though.

Tracey Davis and Daphne's sister, Astoria, had joined the conversation between the elder Greengrass and the Gryffindors.

"Thanks for helping us win the battle, and I'm glad you beat Draco and his minions, but what are we going to do now? Where are we going to put the stunned students and officials? What do we do once we put them there?" Astoria asked.

The Gryffindor Trio stared at each other for a moment while Daphne got lost in her own musings.

"Right, why don't we deal with those we have stunned first? It's the most immediate thing we need to get done," Hermione reasoned.

"That sounds logical," Daphne acknowledged, "so where do we put them?" she asked, motioning towards the bodies with her wand.

"Why don't we put them in the room of requirement, mate?" Ron suggested to Harry.

"I was against the idea initially for all the Slytherins, but with those being the attackers and being stunned…I think it's a good idea," Harry concluded.

"How are we going to get them there though? I mean we could always _Wingardium Leviosa_ them to the seventh floor, but that wouldn't really be practical," Hermione said.

"Could you please tell us poor Slytherins what you guys are talking about? What and where is the room of requirement?" Tracey asked.

Harry and Ron looked at each other, wondering whether to tell the Slytherins about the room. For a moment Harry thought about whether telling them was a good idea. They may've just fought Draco's supporters…by extent the Dark Lord's supporters, but they were still Slytherins weren't they?

"Oh honestly, Harry, stop being prejudiced just because of their house. They fought beside us for goodness sake. We can at least tell Daphne and a few people she knows we can trust, she was the one who started the fight against them after all," Hermione lectured in her classic tone.

Feeling slightly embarrassed on how well Hermione read him, Harry responded, "You're right Hermione. I don't want this be told to the whole of Slytherin though, we haven't even told most of our own house." He turned back to the Slytherins, "You three can know. The rest will probably feel better knowing that some in their house know their whereabouts. If there are a few others you think you need to tell, and I mean a few, you can. Deal?"

"Sure, Potter."

"Well it's a room on the seventh floor which can transform into anything that the user requires it to be at the time. So I can transform it into some sort of magic resisting prison where we can put those that we have stunned," Harry explained.

"Still, the question is how to get the stunned bodies to the seventh floor easiest," Hermione persisted.

"I can help with that," Daphne said, "We can use my family's house elf. I'm sure some of the richer pureblooded members of your DA can call theirs as well."

"That's a great idea! I'll call Dobby as well. First though, let's decide what we're going to do with everyone here. Shall we just tell them to go into the Great Hall where the other houses are?" Harry asked.

"I think that'll work," Daphne nodded.

Harry then called everyone's attention and asked some of the Slytherins to retrieve the younger years from their dorms. He stood in the middle of the common room with Ron and Hermione on his left side, and Daphne, Astoria, and Tracey on the other in a show of solidarity.

Once everyone was quiet and the younger kids had arrived, Harry gave a quick recap of the events of the day before announcing what will be done next. "We will move the stunned people into a room designed to be a prison, the location is uncertain for now. After that we will decide collectively what our next steps will be and how we are going to deal with having control over the school now. Currently, we want all of you to go to the Great Hall where you will join the other houses while some of us deal with the captured. Hermione, please lead them to the Great Hall and talk to the other three houses so they know what happened, they'll listen to you," he concluded.

Hermione gave him a quick nod before heading to the entrance of the common room.

"Slytherins go on to the Great Hall please, Astoria, Tracey, and I will help Potter and some others sort our stunned 'housemates,'" Daphne announced.

"Also, Susan and Neville, could you stay behind please?" Harry asked.

They nodded, joining the three Slytherins, Ron, Hermione, and him. "Daphne came up with the idea of moving the captured to the room of requirement with the help of house-elves. Susan, Neville, I know you're both pureblooded, do you have house-elves you could call to help us as well?" Harry queried.

"Sure, Harry, I'll call mine," Susan said, before calling out, "Mille!"

"I can too," Neville added, calling for his own elf.

At the same time, Harry called Dobby while Daphne called for her elf. Three of the elves were told to transporting the stunned Slytherins to the entrance of the entrance of the room, while Dobby used elf-magic to transport them to the same hallway. In less than 30 seconds, they were all in front of the entrance to the room of requirement.

Harry opened the room, and as he did a door popped up. When he opened the door, there was a small empty space directly after the door, which was in front of a caged area that had a visible purple ward around it. The DA members and their allied Slytherins then removed the wands of the stunned assailants before placing them in the cell. They then ordered the elves to bring those stunned in the Great Hall before repeating the process.

Soon enough, the group of seven students from three houses made their way down to the Great Hall to meet up with the rest of their fellow students.

-OOO-

Back in the Great Hall, some of the first years had been inconsolable after the battle. No matter how the prefects tried to comfort them, they were still very upset and scared. That was until some of the DA members remembered how good they had felt in the presence of Patroni in the Room of Requirement. Hannah and Lee cast their Patroni, and in almost no time the first years had calmed down.

Now though, there was silent anticipation as the members of the three houses awaited the arrival of the DA task force that went on their mission surrounding the Slytherins. None of the DA members present in the Great Hall had received calls for help through their Galleons, but the 30 minutes that the DA had decided on waiting in case there was an ambush had just gone past. Many were impatiently casting _Tempus_ charms, worried about their housemates.

Then, voices began to be heard coming down the hall. Soon after, the DA filed in to the Great Hall, but they were not alone.

Many in the Great Hall pulled out their wands at the sight of the green robes of Slytherin house. Many of the students were ashamed they hadn't fought back like the DA, and didn't want to repeat their stupor in case a battle broke out.

But the students were lead by Hermione, while many of the other DA members were conversing amicably with some of the Slytherins. Worry turned into confusion as some students realized that a few of the DA, most notably Harry, were missing.

Hermione walked up to the stage where the teacher's table used to be and used the _Sonorus_ spell to amplify her voice before making an announcement as the Slytherins proceeded to sit at their house table, on the other edge of where their housemates were stunned.

"Right, as you all know we went down to the Dungeons to keep Slytherin house contained. After Harry made his announcement as planned, we heard spell fire from within the common room." Murmurs started at the three house tables as they glanced over at the Slytherins warily. "Some of the DA knew what the politics in Slytherin house was, and in summary, half of them supported Umbridge, the other half didn't. The two sides ended up fighting each other, and we joined in to help those who didn't support Umbridge. Nobody got injured and we won. All the Slytherins you see here either fought with us, or were too young to fight."

Just as Hermione concluded her speech, there was a pop sound as one of the stunned Aurors disappeared. Another pop, and another Auror was gone. A couple students screamed while some of them unsheathed their wands and stood up, scanning the area for possible enemies.

"Everyone calm down! That's what Harry, a few of the other DA members and some Slytherins are doing right now. They're putting those who we stunned into a temporary prison," Hermione explained.

The explanation seemed to satisfy everyone, as the students calmed down before dissolving into excited chatter. It was into this scene that Harry and the others arrived into a few minutes later.

However, they didn't join the chatter. Harry knew their work was long from over. He quickly convened the DA at a corner of the Great Hall with Daphne, Astoria, and Tracey there as well to represent Slytherin.

"Okay, so now what. We need ideas. How are we going to deal with the mess we have on our hands now?" Harry asked.

"Isn't Susan's aunt in the DMLE, can't we ask her for help?" Ernie questioned, looking at Susan.

Susan let out a long sigh, "I don't think she could do much. Fudge has been restricting her and everyone else's powers drastically. He is practically a dictator now, and only listens to Lord Malfoy and Umbridge. We could ask for her advice, but the later the Ministry knows about this the better."

"Okay, other ideas? We'll leave it for now, and get back to that if we can't come up with something else," Harry concluded.

"Well….we are named Dumbledore's Army. Can't we contact him for help? I know he left Hogwarts but he is the most powerful wizard…and he is the Supreme Mugwump* of the International Confederation of Wizards. I doubt he'd leave his students alone in a time like this," Padma announced.

"That's not a bad start at all! I think Padma has the right idea, if we can't expect support from Britain and our Ministry, then we'll have to look elsewhere for help. I can send a message to Fleur and see what she can do to help, or at least if she has any advice for us," Harry added.

"I think that's the best way right now. What do you guys think, anything to add?" Hermione inquired.

"I think that's the best way to do it right now. Even if we were able to get help from within our Ministry, they'd be fighting an uphill battle. This way, if we get help from the ICW, the people we can get on our side in the Ministry, including my aunt, will have a side to fight with," Susan determined.

"Guys, that's all great, but how are we going to contact Dumbledore…" Daphne started, before answering her own question, "We could use house-elves again!"

"We could do that Daphne, but it might not work. Dumbledore is clever, and if let's say…he were to be in a place with a _Fidelius_ charm, elves won't be able to find him," Harry replied.

"Harry, why don't you just use a Patronus to deliver the message like you taught us?" Ron asked.

"That will actually work, thanks Ron!" Harry said and quickly cast his Patronus.

"Prongs, please deliver the message I'm about to give you to Dumbledore. If Padfoot and Money are not there, make sure they hear it as well."

When the shimmering stag acknowledged his request with a deep bow, Harry continued.

"To Professor Dumbledore, the Marauders, and anyone else from the old crowd: we need your help. Umbridge attempted to dish out corporal punishment for a harmless prank done by NEWT students. Aurors were also present. In retaliation, we fought back and stunned the Aurors, Umbridge, and some Slytherins who chose to fight with them. We have them locked up in a warded location, but we have no idea what to do now. Right now, all the students are in the Great Hall. Padma suggested that you could take it to the ICW as the Supreme Mugwump, as the Ministry themselves have become a regime willing to torture students in their school. Where are the teachers anyway? The only staff member here was Filch. I will also be reaching out the Delacours for help. Please let us know as soon as you can," Harry ended the message as Prongs leaped through the wall of the Great Hall to deliver his call for help. He sent a similar message to Fleur right after and then joined the DA and the other three Slytherins on the Ravenclaw table as they waited for replies.

Not long after, a graceful unicorn strode into the Great Hall, and Harry realized this must be Fleur's Patronus.

"I am glad you stood up for your friends Harry. My dad is the Head of the Département des Affairs Étrangères de Magie, which is our equivalent to your Department of International Magical Cooperation. It is good that you are asking Dumbledore for help. As the Head of the Department of Foreign Affairs, he is also our representative in the ICW. He will support any solution Dumbledore suggests that will be beneficial to you. He will also discuss intervention with the French Minister. We in France are sure that Voldemort is back…and we don't want him to get power again. Last time, we were sure that he would attack us once he consolidated his power in Britain. Our Ministry will probably like the idea of being preemptive this time, but we can't do that with your corrupt government. Maybe with the help of the ICW, it could be possible. I will keep in touch. Let us know if we can do anything more for you, we haven't forgotten what you did for my sister," came Fleur's reply.

"Wow, that went much better than I thought it would!" Harry exclaimed. He had no idea about Monsieur Delacour's position in the French Ministry, but it would undoubtedly be helpful. The DA didn't have much more chance to discuss this further though, as Dumbledore's Phoenix Patronus soared into the hall.

"Harry, my boy, I wish it hadn't come to this. I must admit, this was a development I had not foreseen. But alas, I had made some arrangements in the case it was necessary for someone other than me to protect the castle. Please, would you follow my Phoenix out of the Great Hall so that we can discuss these arrangements alone? You may, of course, bring your friends if you'd like," the Phoenix spoke before exiting the Great Hall.

He looked at the expectant faces of the DA and decided that they deserved to hear whatever it was Dumbledore was going to tell him. They had fought together with him through two battles with unwavering loyalty. He called for the DA to follow, and left the Great Hall with them in toe.

"You see Harry," the Patronus continued, "when I was cast out of Hogwarts, and dear Dolores made Headmistress, she gained access to the wards around the castle. These wards, Harry, are extremely powerful, powered by ancient magic and practically the strongest in Britain. Of course, Dolores used her control over the wards to not only ban me, but also allow access to not only all Ministry officers but also many Death Eaters she works with. There is a way you can gain control over the wards, go to my office and put on the Sorting hat and it will explain. It will also explain the functions of the wards so that you can modify the wards to best suite your protections, as well as allow me and the old crowd access to the castle. I will of course, in the mean time be setting up an ICW convention. Alas, Cornelius has gone too far this time, and we will likely finally be able to intervene in the British Ministry."

* * *

This Chapter was a slightly slower paced chapter, I hope you guys didn't mind too much, but I felt that Harry needed to get Hogwarts' internal affairs sorted before he can reach out for outside help. The next chapter will be up within the next week!

*I know that in cannon Dumbledore lost his position in the ICW after the Ministry's denial of Voldemort's return, but I don't think that would've happened. It doesn't make sense to me that the British Ministry would have a say on who the leader of the ICW is. If he was just a representative of the Ministry sure, but he was selected by the ICW to lead it, so why should the Ministry be able to change that?


End file.
